spotlight_room_escapefandomcom-20200215-history
Spotlight: Room Escape Wiki
Spotlight: Room Escape “Spotlight: Room Escape” is a thrilling app based on the theatrical drama scene. What would you be up to if you have been kidnapped and locked up in a strange room with no clue about how you reached there? You literally have forgotten everything and your only aim is to escape from the room before time runs out. Start your investigations and find the answers to various questions like who kidnapped you, the purpose of your kidnapping and lot more on the process of finding the way out.! Description The game “Spotlight: Room Escape” is beautifully designed with mysterious graphics and thrilling sound effects. Every object in the Room is placed with clear logic around it and each scene describes deep meaning.! Observe, Analyze and use your logical skills to escape the mysterious Room. Get ready for the most adventurous thrilling journey of your life with “Spotlight: Room Escape”. Collect the clues and start building the plan to escape the way out. The game has intuitive gaming controls perfect for players from all age groups. Find out the necessary things hidden in the room like Torch, Rope and lot more to have your Escape plan ready. The game has lots of mysterious levels each designed with unique exit plans. Explore the location carefully and combine various clues to find the way out.! Check out your detective skills and investigate every scene and objects to find the clues. Put on your logical hat and solve the various number and letter puzzles to open the locks. The clues can be hidden anywhere around you. Solve the riddles and words by investigating the clues found. The game requires complete patience skills and analyzing skills along with the logical thinking to solve the scenes quickly and escape out. The game “Spotlight: Room Escape” is a perfect game for all those who love investigating items around and have awesome analyzing and logical thinking capabilities. ************************ FEATURES ************************ ✓ Awesome 3D graphics with mysterious sound effects ✓ Intuitive touch mode gaming controls ✓ Lots of challenging levels ✓ Thrilling scenes and hidden clues ✓ Interesting riddles and puzzles ✓ Exciting ways of investigation to find the escape plan Download the most addictive detective game “Spotlight: Room Escape” and have the adventurous exciting journey while exploring the locations to find out the escape plan. The game will help you improve your logical thinking and increase the efficiency to solve puzzles. Push out your brain and exercise your mind to solve the challenging puzzles. Complete the levels successfully and unlock the new crime scene in a new room for more thrilling puzzles.! ************************ SAY HELLO ************************ The developers are constantly working hard on making the “Spotlight: Room Escape” game better with more advanced and thrilling features. They need your constant support to get going. Please feel free to contribute and email them for any queries/suggestions/problems or if you just want to say hello. They would love to hear from you. If you have enjoyed any features of the “Spotlight: Room Escape” game, do not forget to rate them on play store and share among your friends. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Chapters Category:Levels Category:Music